CINTA
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Apakah cinta itu memang selalu begitu menyakitkan?


Hai minna,, cerita selingan sekedar mengisi hari libur, meskipun begitu semoga terhibur, terima kasih telah mengunjungi. spesial thank untuk para readers yang aktif maupun pasif(?)..

yak, selamat membacaa..

* * *

**CINTA**

**Ide cerita, penulisan, penerbitan, oleh : Ishikawa Ayica**

**Karakter di dalamnya milik dari Mashashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Nyebelin, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : GaaSaku/SasuSaku**

**Romance yang nggak kerasa**

**Don't Like? Don't Enter**

* * *

Gadis bodoh ini mulai merangkai cerita, merangkak dari kisah tanpa dusta, bermimpi bahwa cinta suci itu ada.

Kembali ke saat itu, saat aku memutuskan untuk jatuh baginya, untuk pria berambut merah bertatokan kanji 'Ai' pada kepalanya. Pemuda itu begitu lucu, begitu apa adanya, meskipun ia begitu dingin aku merasa ia mampu menyampaikan semua ekspresinya padaku. Meski kadang ia tak pernah cemburu atas kedekatanku dengan sahabat priaku, malah akulah yang selalu cemburu padanya, kendatipun demikian aku masih haruslah diam, karena aku mengalah atas egoku, karena aku ingin cinta ini hidup untuk 10.000 tahun lagi.

Aku Haruno Sakura, Gadis tomboy dengan segala pernak pernik kehidupan yang mencekam, jangan tertawa. Ini kisah nyata, sekilas ketika kau melihatku mungkin kau akan berfikir hidupku berwarna seperti warna rambutku ini, merah muda. Jujur saja, aku tak begitu suka dengan segala sesuatu tentang pemanis yang melekat pada wanita sebut saja aksesoris, aku begitu sederhana, caraku berpakaian, caraku berjalan, caraku berbicarapun begitu gamblang, tak ada tata krama dalam caraku seperti sahabatku Ino yang begitu anggun dan elegan. Bagiku, yang penting perasaanku tersampaikan pada setiap orang yang berada dekat denganku, yah sebelum aku tau, tak semua yang ada didunia akan dapat menerima perasaanku, meskipun aku tulus memberikannya.

Pacarku, salah, mantan pacarku, Sabaku Gaara cinta pertamaku yang begitu menyakitkan, semuanya berawal dari kisah ini bersamanya, kisah yang ku ukir dengan semua cinta yang ada, menghasilkan dusta dan ketiadaan yang sia-sia.

Gaara adalah anak dari pengusaha Sabaku corp yang bersekolah di Konoha, mengapa demikian? Yah, karena Gaara yang memang tinggal di Suna melarikan diri dari ayahnya dan keluarganya ketika ia tak ingin mengemban amanah untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga ke konoha.

Pacarku ini, begitu terbuka denganku, ia perhatian padaku, hanya saja kadang ia menjadi tak peka, terlebih saat ia begitu dekat dengan sahabatku, Ino. Bahkan di sekolah kami, di Konoha _Junior high school_, beredar gosip mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi. Lagipula siapa yang akan melirikku, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pangeran sekolah nomor satu itu adalah kekasih dari seorang Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang seperti Gaara, meski pada kenyataannya, gadis itu adalah kekasih tercinta dari tuan muda kaya raya nan tampan, Sabaku Gaara.

"Sepertinya mereka mengira kau berpacaran dengan Ino." Ucapku tersenyum miris pada kekasihku yang saat itu sedang memainkan Handphone ketika berdua denganku di ruang kelas kami saat jam istrahat.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawabnya padat, singkat, tak jelas dan begitu menyakitkan. Bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan, apa salah jika aku ingin pengakuanmu, bahwa kau adalah milikku eh? Tuan arrogant?!

Dan yang ku lakukan adalah mengendikan bahu seolah tak peduli namun menahan gejolak sakit dalam hati kecil yang seolah tercubit, yah awalnya aku berfikir aku hanya terlalu banyak berfikir, hal itu wajar saja kan, siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika Gaara lebih terlihat sering bersama Ino dibanding denganku, tentu saja bukan salah Gaara jika mereka berfikir bahwa Ino adalah kekasih Gaara.

Semakin hari semuanya berjalan semakin rumit, saat aku mengetahui Ino juga menyukai Gaara, seperti pengakuannya waktu itu padaku yang menceritakan tentang aku sebagai pacar Gaara, yah, selain aku dan Gaara tidak ada orang lain yang tau bahwa kami sepasang kekasih.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau benar kekasih Gaara? Keberuntungan apa yang kau punya, aku saja merasa kalah, ini tidak adil, padahal aku juga menginginkan Gaara, tapi kenapa ia lebih memilihmu ya? Ini benar-benar tak adil." Kata Ino dengan begitu santai kemudian berlalu.

Lihat sahabat karib yang ku punya, kami sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, namun soal cinta, masih saja ia tak mengingat kata 'sahabat' itu diantara kami. Sakit, saat sahabatmu dengan gamblang mengatakan menginginkan kekasihmu, begitu ringan tanpa beban, dan aku masih harus tersenyum miris, tak ingin merusak ikatan yang telah ada selama ini.

Setelahnya aku masih tertawa, menjalani hari seperti tak ada yang terjadi sama sekali, bahkan di hari-hari Gaara mulai menghilang dari sekolah dan kembali ke suna untuk menjalankan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga, tentu saja hal itu di paksa. Hariku mulai sepi, aku mulai merasa hampa, setiap hari berlalu tanpa kabar darinya, bodohkah aku? Aku bahkan tak punya nomor.

Aku fikir ia akan menetap di suna, namun hal itu tidak terbukti saat ia kembali, penantianku yang lama berujung melihatnya yang tersenyum tipis, memperhatikannya dari jauh yang saat itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasku. Seharusnya aku ada di dalam kelas saat ini, berhubung ini masih jam pelajaran, tapi karena panggilan alam yang tak bisa ku abaikan maka aku pergi untuk memenuhinya, namun setelah kembali aku begitu terkejut dengan sosok yang ku rindukan kini berdiri degan gaya khasnya di depan pintu, tersenyum lembut meskipun itu sangat tipis, kakiku melangkah untuk menyambut kepulangannya, sekedar menyalurkan perasaan rinduku yang tak terbalas selama berminggu-minggu sebelum aku melihat objek yang membuat ia tersenyum adalah Ino yang saat itu juga sedang tersenyum menerima hadiah kecil pemberiannya.

Maka ku putuskan untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku berhenti mendekat, dan memutar arah, aku berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, duduk di bangku taman yang ada dan memperhatikan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran, berusaha untuk menggugurkan segala kesesakan di dalam hati yang tercipta antara cinta dan persahabatan.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti ada disini." Seru suara yang tak asing bagiku, suara yang begitu kurindukan, suara yang hilang dalam beberapa waktu berlalu.

"Hmm.." Gumamku padanya yang saat ini ada di belakangku. Mungkin ia akan kaget dengan perubahanku ketika aku tak lagi berisik menanyainya ini itu, mengatakan rindu padanya seperti dulu. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, duduk di sampingku dan kini menatap daun yang sedang ku tatap sedari tadi.

"Ada apa didaun itu?" Tanya Gaara padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya terkadang aku merasa bersedih untuk para daun yang gugur itu, saat musim panas banyak yang berteduh di bawahnya, saat musim gugur ia hanya akan berakhir di bawah sepatu orang-orang yang tak mempedulikannya." Balasku tersenyum miris, entah aku sedang membicarakan daun atau perasaanku, aku takut cintaku akan berakhir seperti daun-daun kering itu.

"Kau hanya terlalu banyak berfikir." Ucapnya lagi saat itu menatapku yang tak menatapnya, malah berdiri dan berlalu sambil berucap

"_Okarinasai _ Gaara."

Aku berlalu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terdiam. Aku tak bermaksud mengambek padanya, hanya perasaanku saat itu tak mau bekerja sama dengan fikiranku. Aku tak tau ini apa, aku hanya merasa seperti tak terlihat.

Besoknya Ino bercerita panjang lebar padaku, akan kebaikan Gaara, akan hadiah kecil yang di berikan Gaara padanya, hadiah kecil berupa kalung hati yang terpanah oleh panah cupid. Ck, hadiah kecil yang meninggalkan luka besar di dalam hatiku. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Ino menjadi sangat tak perasa, aku ingin marah, aku ingin berteriak, aku kesal, aku kecewa, hey, dia kekasihku, kekasih yang mengabaikanku, kekasih yang membiarkanku tenggelam dalam rindu, kekasih yang tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kekasih yang begitu dingin padaku, kekasih yang begitu manis bersikap pada sahabat yang telah ku anggap sebagai seorang saudara.

Tuhan, aku mulai tak mengerti mengapa cinta yang ku rasakan manis kini mulai meracuni hati. Dan masih aku diam saja dalam kekecewaan yang perlahan mulai membunuhku.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Gaara kembali ke suna, tanpa penjelasan padaku akan maksud hadiah kecil yang ia berikan pada Ino, tanpa ucapan sampai jumpa, tanpa janji akan kembali, hanya berlalu seperti angin yang bisu. Hingga beberapa hari berlalu dengan kepergian Gaara di suna, seorang teman lama mengunjungiku, Naruto, Sahabat kecilku, kaget dengan kedatangannya di kala itu, dan juga kaget dengan berita yang di bawanya saat kami sedang jalan bersama di taman yang penuh kenangan kami berdua ia berkata,

"Bisakah kau jauhi Gaara?" Tanya Naruto padaku dengan mimik wajah yang serius, aku tau Naruto bukan orang yang bisa serius jika hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah kejujuran atau masalah yang berat, penasaran juga dari mana ia mengetahui Gaara kekasihku. Aku masih terdiam menatapnya bingung dan kembali ia bersuara

"Aku tau kau kekasih Gaara dari fotomu yang ada di dompetnya, aku tau ini sulit tapi Gaara adalah pacar Karin jauh sebelum Gaara bersamamu."

DEG!

Apa lagi ini, tuhan, mengapa begitu kencang angin yang menerpa mengguncang cintaku, tak cukupkah jika aku tulus padanya, aku tak pernah menuntut, dan aku cukup percaya padanya, salahkah aku?

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Karin? Siapa dia?" Tanyaku mengabaikan sakit yang mulai terasa menjalar di dalam lubuk hatiku terlepas benar atau tidaknya berita ini.

"Sepupu jauhku. Aku- Sakura aku—maaf" Ucap Naruto yang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku tau mungkin sulit bagi Naruto karena ia tau ia menjadi pembawa berita menyakitkan untukku, sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku tau kau menyayangiku, untuk itu meski hatiku sakit kau tetap menyampaikan berita ini untukku, aku mengerti." Ucapku tulus padanya, hanya saja sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengukir senyum, hal itu tetap tak berhasil, dan yang terjadi malah aku membungkuk pada Naruto yang menatapku khawatir, pergi menjauh, pulang kerumah, ku biarkan gerak tubuh di kontrol oleh hati yang berusaha tak hancur, meninggalkan Naruto yang berusaha mengejar dan memanggil namaku.

Perjalanan menuju rumah serasa begitu lama, dan semakin menyakitkan, hingga ku putuskan untuk menghubungi Gaara, tentu saja aku meminta nomornya dari Ino, mari abaikan semua kasih sayang yang ada, tuhan jika harus berakhir aku akan menerimanya saat ini juga, cinta yang selalu ku rawat agar bertahan hingga 10.000 tahun lagi, jika ini yang terbaik biarkan aku yang mengakhirinya.

"_Moshi-moshi"_ suara berat di seberang sana menyambut panggilanku, aku tau itu Gaara, aku masih saja tak bersuara, hanya gelisah yang ku rasakan saat itu.

"Sakura, kalau kau tak perlu akan ku tutup aku sedang sibuk" Ucap Gaara di seberang sana, sedikit kaget, ia tau nomor ponselku.

"Jadi kau tau nomorku?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri yang sedari tadi gelisah.

"Ya, aku dapat dari Ino" jawab Gaara enteng begitu saja, cukup sudah aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau tau lalu kau tak pernah menghubungiku? Kau tau seberapa gelisahnya aku memikirkanmu yang entah ada dimana, sedang apa, adakah kau baik-baik saja, adakah kau sakit? Ataukah kau makan yang teratur, lebih dari segalanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu yang tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku sedikitpun, aku—merindukanmu Gaara." Ucapku panjang lebar padanya, terserah apa katanya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan semua perasaan yang diabaikannya terlalu lama mengakar di hatiku, perasaanku yang tak tersampaikan untuknya.

"Kau sendiri tak pernah menghubungiku." Balas Gaara dari seberang sana yang membuatku terdiam cukup lama, aku meremas kuat-kuat ponsel yang sedang aku gunakan.

"Aku tau kau sibuk." Balasku yang saat ini tengah merebahkan diriku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang gelap.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara lagi yang entah mengapa seolah atau memang tak peduli.

"Cukup Gaara, aku hanya ingin menanyakan siapa Karin itu?" Tanyaku mulai serius, ada sedikit perasaan aneh dalam hatiku menanyakan seseorang yang mungkin menjadi kekasih Gaara saat ini.

"Kau tau dari siapa tentang Karin?" Tanya Gaara dari seberang sana, aku tau meskipun samar Gaara mulai gugup ketika menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Kau cukup menjawab." Tegasku padanya, meski sakit hatiku, aku tak berniat untuk mengabaikan ini terlalu lama.

"Dia sepupu jauhku." Ucapnya begitu saja. Aku mulai bimbang, ada apa ini? Apapun yang sedang terjadi aku hanya yakin ada pihak yang berbohong disini. Awalnya aku akan mencari tau dulu hubungan Gaara dan Karin sebenarnya meskipun hatiku sangat berharap yang di katakan Gaara itu benar, namun aku juga cukup sadar Naruto tak pernah berbohong padaku, aku cukup tau itu, sementara hatiku sudah tak sanggup menanggung sakit ini lebih lama, maka aku memutuskan utuk

"Maaf Gaara, aku rasa kita harus berakhir sampai di sini." Kataku padanya, tanpa beban. Ck, yang benar saja, mngucapkan kata-kata itu seperti sedang membunuh diriku sendiri, aku begitu hancur dalam sekejap.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau—"

PIP.

Ku matikan sambungan telpon, anggaplah aku egois, bahkan jika ini tak benar untuk sekali saja aku ingin menyelamatkan hatiku, aku ingin menjadi orang yang menyelamatkan hatiku bukan orang yang membunuhnya, bertahan dengan semua rasa sakit ini, aku begitu tak sanggup, aku tau aku cukup kuat melewati ini, tapi hatiku tak dapat berbohong bahwa aku begitu rapuh.

Seminggu berlalu setelah pembicaraan kami melalui ponsel, Gaara lebih sering mengirimiku sms, menelponku namun semua itu ku abaikan begitu saja. Sampai aku mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tak ku kenali memintaku untuk bertemu, awalnya pesan itu kuabaikan namun setelah melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu, aku berubah fikiran.

"Ada apa ingin menemuiku?" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya pada gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang saat ini sedang bersamaku di sebuah cafe dekat taman pertemuanku dan Naruto seminggu lalu.

"Aku Karin, kau Sakura kan? Baiklah jika kau ingin langsung ke intinya, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apa ada yang salah jika Gaara memiliki kekasih selain kau?" Tanya Karin memandangku kesal, namun di samarkannya. Dan apa-apaan dengan pertanyaannya itu, aku mengernyitkan kening tanda tak mengerti, diam saja dengan keadaan ini, dasar gadis gila, jadi maksudnya dia mau berbagi? Cih.

"Aku tau mungkin rasanya sakit, tapi kau akan terbiasa, aku tak masalah jika Gaara termiliki olehmu, aku dan Gaara memang sudah seperti ini, aku tau Gaara memiliki kekasih lain daripada aku, dan begitupun Gaara yang mengetahui aku memiliki banyak pria lain selain dia, dan itu baik-baik saja bagi kami berdua." Katanya panjang lebar dan mulai menunduk sedih. Gila, benar-benar gila, yaa ampun Sakura, sebenarnya kau ini sudah melibatkan diri dengan apa?

"Baguslah jika baik-baik saja bagi kalian, tenang saja, Gaara sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku, aku tak tau sebelumnya jika saja aku tau Gaara telah memilikimu aku akan menolaknya. Permisi" Ucapku seraya berdiri meninggalkannya, aku benci ketika perasaanku menjadi sakit seperti ini pada seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak peduli.

"Kau egois Sakura, kau ingin memilikinya seutuhnya, kau fikir akan baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering marah padaku, ia mengabaikanku, hanya karena kau pergi dari hidupnya, dia pria dingin yang angkuh aku tau ia membutuhkanmu Sakura." Kata Karin kini mulai menangis, meski aku berhenti dan memunggunginya saat ini aku tau ia sedang menahan isakan dari mulutnya, hatiku tersayat lagi, mengapa harus ada banyak pihak yang tersakiti. Dengan sisa keberanianku aku berbalik dan menatap matanya yang mulai berair dan mengatakan

"Aku melepaskannya bukan karena aku egois ingin memilikinya,, tapi aku tau bagaimana sakitnya mencintai orang yang memiliki cinta bercabang, aku tau juga sakit bagimu, tapi aku tak mengerti kau dengannya mungkin sudah seperti ini, tapi aku tak akan kuat jika setiap hari cintaku harus mengatakan rindu pada 2 orang berbeda, aku mengalah Karin, aku mengalah karena aku tau sekuat apapun kau, kau pasti tersakiti terbukti dari air matamu saat ini, itu sudah cukup membuktikan padaku bahwa kau lebih mencintai Gaara di banding aku, jujur saja aku masih belum menangis untuknya." Kataku padanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya yang tercengang dengan pengakuanku, aku berjalan entah kemana, aku hanya melangkah kemana arah angin membawaku, sadar atau tidak aku telah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang cukup tak terlihat karena tersamar oleh bonsai yang ada di taman ini.

_Aku mengerti yang ia maksudkan, aku tau apa maksudnya_

_Namun hal itu berbeda Karin, apakah kau pernah merasakannya?_

_Sudahlah cintamu di duakan dan malah kau menjadi yang kedua,_

_Bukan yang pertama, dan seberapapun kau fikirkan ternyata cinta_

_Mampu mencintai dengan tulus walaupun kau adalah orang keseratus yang ada dalam hati dan hidupnya, dan apa ini? Cinta pertamaku berakhir menyakitkan._

Beberapa waktu berlalu, aku mulai belajar melupakan sosok Gaara dari dalam hidupku, meski tak sepenuhnya lupa. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki sifat seperti dirinya, begitu dingin. Namun ada yang berbeda dari pemuda tinggi berambut pantat ayam-_Onyx_- tersebut, meskipun ia dingin entah hanya perasaanku ia menjadi begitu lembut hanya jika sedang bersamaku, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda di sekolah yang tak ku ketahui keberadaannya, yah siapa yang akan menyadari keberadaannya jika aku yang tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku, cukup kaget juga saat mengetahui Sasuke adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah yang paling di incar, dan tanggapanku tentang dia? Entahlah, tak ada yang menarik bagiku.

Singkat cerita, ia semakin mendekatiku, bermain bersamanya, mengerjainya, berbagi cerita tentang _games_ dan _manga_ favorit kami, dan dan dan ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Jujur saja, hatiku tak berdetak saat ia mengatakan cintanya padaku, namun aku menerimanya. Di luar dugaan, di luar harapan, Sasuke adalah sosok khayalan yang ku harapkan menjadi cinta pertamaku, sedikit menyesal ia hadir dalam hidupku di saat hatiku berhenti percaya, disaat hatiku berhenti peduli. Dan oh ya, Sasuke orang yang sangat pencemburu, kekanak-kanakan, tapi taukah kau Sasuke membuatku merasa seperti seorang putri, ia begitu dingin dan kasar pada gadis lain, tapi begitu lembut padaku, membuatku merasa senang memilikinya, seolah aku bisa merasakan cinta sesungguhnya, namun mulai meredup lagi saat

"Kau menyukai wanita yang bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanyaku iseng padanya, namun agaknya aku salah menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku suka yang seperti Hinata" Katanya biasa saja, tanpa tau efek dalam hatiku, dan aku menunduk tersenyum miris hingga ia membelai rambut merah muda panjang sepunggungku

"Aku ingin melihatmu dengan potongan rambut pendek" Katanya lagi, aku masih saja menunduk, entah itu keinginan atau permintaan, aku tau ia mencintaiku karena aku tau aku adalah cinta pertamanya, aku tau ia begitu mencintaiku tapi kata-kata itu menyakitiku, untuk sekian kalinya aku merasa di tolak, aku memang tak secantik dan sekalem Hinata, aku tak sepandai dia, sadar atau tidak, air mataku mengalir saat itu, sebelum ia tau aku sedang menangis aku meninggalkannya beralasan ke kamar mandi.

Dan disinilah aku, berkaca melihat air mata yang tak pernah ada sejak awal, mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi aku merasa di tolak, aku hanya ingin mereka menerimaku apa adanya diriku, aku tak ingin berubah, aku benci berubah, aku benci menjadi orang lain, apakah ketulusan di dunia ini haruslah berjalan bersama kepura-puraan? Aku hanya ingin orang melihatku sebagai Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin ia mencintaiku apa adanya, dan sekali lagi perasaanku mati di buatnya. Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan biasa, seperti tak ada yang terjadi padaku, namun mungkin Sasuke mulai menyadari perubahan sikapku, aku tak lagi bermanis padanya, aku menjadi lebih kasar, dan aku mulai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama para sahabat laki-laki di banding Sasuke.

_Aku hanya berusaha menjadi diriku_

_Jangan datang padaku, jika kau bermaksud mengubahku_

_Aku mencintai dengan tulus dan apa adanya_

_Meski dia, kau dan mereka tak bisa menerima sosokku_

_Aku tak ingin menjadi bunga Sakura yang rapuh terbawa angin_

_Bisakah kalian beri aku hidup?_

_Ku mohon biarkan aku mekar walau tidak sedang musim semi._

_Aku tak menyakiti hanya mencintai, meski kalian beri aku luka_

_Mari berpura-pura bahwa ini baik-baik saja._

* * *

Owari..

Maaf-maaf kalau jjadi kayak gini *gigit jari*

Author nggak becus nih, tapi ya sudahlah dari pada mubazir..

sekian dan akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagii..


End file.
